


Золотой мальчик Люци

by WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы G-PG-13 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: То же бледное остроносое лицо, холодные серые глаза.(ГП и ТК, первое появление Люциуса Малфоя).Кем ты будешь? Выбирай.
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы G-PG-13 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607644





	Золотой мальчик Люци

— Мой мальчик, мой золотой мальчик…

— Мама, мама, смотри! 

По мощёной дорожке к статной ведьме бежит мальчишка лет четырёх. Его рубашка выбилась из-за пояса коротких штанишек, ворот болтается нараспашку, на щёчках играет румянец. Мама поправляет его одежду и приглаживает золотые, как солнце, локоны. Малыш только смеётся и протягивает маме руку раскрытой ладошкой вверх. 

— Смотри, я сделал пёрышко павлина разноцветным! Правда, красиво?

— Да, Люци, очень, очень…

— Красиво? Да ради всех святых, чему ты его учишь? — солнце скрывается за массивным силуэтом, малыш задирает головку и хмурит свои едва заметные серебристые брови. — Кого ты растишь — наследника Малфоев или девчонку в распашонках?

Он взмахом палочки поднимает разноцветное пёрышко в воздух и испепеляет на глазах у ребёнка. Тот мигом заходится в крике. 

— Абрахас, зачем ты так? — мама подхватывает малыша на руки, прижимает к груди, гладит по шелковистым золотым локонам. — Он всего лишь ребёнок. Успеешь ещё вымуштровать его в свою копию. 

***

Мальчик не старше лет шести сидит за столиком в просторной, заставленной игрушками детской и, выпятив губу, водит кисточкой по листу. Его руки, рубашка и лицо испачканы красками, но сам он всецело погружён в своё важное действо. 

— Люци, я хотел поговорить. Люциус!

Отец останавливается в дверях, крутит в руках фамильную трость и избегает смотреть на сына, а тот с удвоенным усердием возит кистью по листу. 

— Люци, ты очень сильно обидел бабушку. Пойди к ней и извинись. Сейчас же.

Тот хмурится, стискивает в кулачке кисточку и поворачивается спиной к отцу.

— Люциус! Я кому говорю?!

— Я тебя не люблю! Ты плохой, уходи. 

— Не любишь? Это ничего, это пройдёт. Полюбишь! 

Абрахас перехватывает сына, сдёргивает с кресла и ставит перед собой, встряхивает раза два за плечи, чтобы обратить на себя внимание, и медленно, чеканя слова, повторяет:

— Люциус Абрахас Малфой. Ты сейчас же пойдёшь и извинишься. Ясно? Отвечай.

— Ясно.

Ссутулившись, он кладёт на стол кисточку, выдёргивает лист из альбома и рвёт его на кусочки прежде, чем отец успевает прочитать размытые печатные буквы среди цветов и павлиньих перьев: «Прости, бабушка». 

***

— Я не хочу… я боюсь. Пожалуйста!

Восьмилетний мальчишка в новеньком жокейском костюмчике сидит верхом на белогривой лошади, судорожно цепляется за седло и шмыгает носом. Мужчина рядом придерживает коня под уздцы, хмурится и цедит сквозь зубы:

— Спину прямее.

— Папа, пожалуйста…

— Ты проскачешь на этой кобыле столько, сколько я скажу. — Именно в этот момент кобыла всхрапывает, и ему больших усилий стоит удержать её на месте. Усмирив лошадь, отец продолжает: — И не слезешь, пока не возьмёшь верхний барьер.

— Абрахас…

За низкой оградой, кутаясь в шаль, стоит мать. Заслышав её голос, мальчишка с надеждой оглядывается, приподнимается в седле.

— Молчи, женщина. Довольно ты портила мне сына. Люциус, держи спину!

***

Абрахас Малфой сидит возле камина у себя в кабинете, вздыхает, потягивает бренди из пузатого бокала и, временами ругаясь сквозь зубы, листает толстую старую тетрадь под неприметной обложкой. 

Его прерывает стук в дверь.

— Добрый вечер, _papa_. Вы… 

— Да, Люциус. Я хотел тебя видеть, — заканчивает за него отец, кивает на свободное кресло и приподнимает злополучную тетрадь. — Сам знаешь, о чём речь, верно?

— Да. 

Он едва заметно дёргает подбородком, поджимает губы в нитку и садится на самый краешек указанного кресла, елозит мыском домашней туфли по ворсу ковра. Отец хмурится и подливает себе ещё бренди. 

— Цветочки, рисуночки, сопливые стишки… 

— Это мой личный дневник. Не думал, что вы станете его читать, — Люци пыжится, напускает спокойный вид, но ёрзает в кресле, кусает губу и избегает смотреть на отца. — Будьте любезны… 

— Тебе скоро одиннадцать, Люциус! Ты поедешь в Хогвартс, там некому напомнить тебе о манерах или подтереть слюни. Там твоей мамаши не будет.

— Отдайте. Мне… 

— Ох, какие мы важные! Важности отрасти для начала, а то она с цветочками плохо уживается, — отец качает головой, призывает второй бокал и плещет туда на палец бренди из бутылки. Кладёт рядом с бокалом на столик тетрадь и смотрит прямо на сына. — Каким ты хочешь быть? Сам выбирай.

Люциус кусает губу, поглядывает то на столик, то отца, шумно выдыхает и, вцепившись в бокал, выпивает залпом, как дрянное пойло в кабаке. Но отец улыбается и хлопает по плечу.

— Ты — Малфой. У Малфоев не должно быть никаких слабостей, — и под пристальным взглядом сына бросает детский дневник в камин. 

— Доброй ночи, _papa_.

По коридору Люциус проходит медленно, твёрдым шагом. На лестнице срывается на бег, со всей силы хлопает дверью спальни и валится на кровать. Мать поднимается следом, ставит на туалетный столик подсвечник, садится у изголовья и ласково гладит по голове, перебирая длинные пряди. Отсветы свечи играют на локонах, окрашивают золотом вздрагивающую голову. 

— Мой мальчик… мой бедный золотой мальчик.

— Уходи, — доносится глухо из вороха подушек.

— Что?

Мать застывает, столбенеет, не может даже отвести руку от золотых прядок. Люц выворачивается, садится на постели, обращает к матери раскрасневшееся, заплаканное лицо и надрывно кричит:

— Уходи! Убирайся! Ненавижу тебя, ты делаешь меня слабым! Прочь!


End file.
